


5 Reasons Why Cas Hates Being a Twin.

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: The more than High School High School AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, High School, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked two friends of mine the most annoying things about being a twin. This is what I got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Reasons Why Cas Hates Being a Twin.

**1) Double Payments**

Coming from a family of seven children put enough strain on their adoptive parents’ rather lucrative income, not to mention Lucifer’s bail payments and Raphael and Michael’s college tuition. At least with the others, there was some spacing of the payments for things, like the two years between Michael and Raphael’s graduations, but there was no such thing with Castiel and Jimmy. Since they were twins, everything was doubled. Castiel didn’t even want to think about how much it would cost their parents when they went to college. That’s why Castiel got a job as soon as he could, and applied for every scholarship he could. Jimmy had his hopes set on a baseball scholarship, and from Dean said, he had a pretty good shot at it.

**2) Fraternal or Identical**

Within a week of going to Lawrence Middle School, Cas was already annoyed with _the question_. The one that everyone asked. The stupid obvious question that no one should have to ask.

“So…are you and Jimmy fraternal or identical?” asked a girl named Lisa in their new English class. Cas groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Their identical, Lise,” Dean spoke up, taking the seat next to Cas. “Kind of a stupid question, though, don’t you think? I mean they have the exact same face. Only difference is Cas dresses like a prep school kid.”

**3) Who’s older? Does it matter?**

“Because I’m older, that’s why,” Cas declared, glaring at Jimmy. The last cherry popsicle sat between them.

“Dude, I don’t think that’s a valid reason…” Jo murmured. Cas always found that annoying. Gabriel got to pull the older card, even though he wasn’t even a year older, why couldn’t he? “I mean, how much older than him are you?”

“Ten minutes, and that’s why I should get the cherry one.”

****

**4) People who think that they can date both Twins**

Dean and Amelia got along shockingly well. Castiel would have never suspected such a development when Amelia had insisted that they and she and Jimmy go on a double date early into he and Dean’s relationship. Unfortunately, this lead to several awkward conversations. 

“So…do you guys do kinky shit?” asked Meg, her feet propped up on the lunchroom table. Dean nearly choked on his coke, glaring over at her. Cas dropped his fork, and Amelia turned bright red.

“What the hell kind of question is that, Crowley?” he demanded.

“Well, do you and Amelia ever like switch twins or something? I know Cassie isn’t strictly into guys, so I’m sure he’d-“

“No, Meg, my brother and I never switch partners. Why would we?” Cas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**5) Sharing a bed**

Cas isn’t opposed to the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Jimmy when they went on vacations. They are twins after all, and had been sharing space since they were in the womb. It’s when it was actually time to go to sleep that he remember why he hated sharing a bed with Jimmy. Jimmy tossed and turned and hogged the blanket all night, leaving Castiel with a tiny edge of the bed and a bit of the sheets to cover himself. 


End file.
